Better Than Me
by silentXtears9331
Summary: Some things aren't meant to be after all, and Phil learns it the hard way. Song is 'Better Than Me' by Hinder.


**Okay, so… Oneshot idea.**

**I know, I know. I should update my other stories. But I couldn't just let this pass!**

**  
Disclaimer: The song, "Better Than Me," is owned by the band Hinder. Let me use song lyrics, everybody else does…**

**Better Than Me**

"_Dammit, Keely! Shut up!"_

"_You shut up! What the hell is wrong with you?"_

"_You're wrong with me, that's what! I can't believe I ever thought I loved you!"_

_Keely was speechless for a moment, as if a bullet had gone through her heart and left it bleeding on the floor. She was so taken aback by his statement that she had to think really hard of what to say to him._

"_You know what, Keely? I think we should see other people. I can't handle the shit you put me through anymore," he said, his eyes sparkling._

"_But… I…"_

"_Get out!" he screamed._

"…_Didn't… Do… Anything…" she whispered as she turned around and walked out the door to her car. Unfortunately, she wasn't loud enough for Phil to hear. _

_**I think you can do much better than me**_

_**After all the lies I made you believe**_

_**Guilt kicks in and I start to see**_

_**The edge of the bed**_

_**Where your nightgown used to be**_

It had been five months since Phil left Keely, and all he did now was think about her every second that he breathed. He dreamt about her every second that he slept. And he regretted every minute he spent cussing her out and making her feel like a shitbag girlfriend.

_**I told myself I won't miss you**_

_**But I remember**_

_**What it feels like beside you**_

_**I really miss your hair in my face**_

_**And the way your innocence tastes**_

_**And I think you should know this**_

_**You deserve much better than me**_

They had been together for a year. They were making plans for their future, where they were going to get married, even what their kids' names were going to be… But acting like he did towards her made him realize that she really _did_ deserve much better than him.

_**While looking through your old box of notes**_

_**I found those pictures I took**_

_**That you were looking for**_

_**If there's one memory I don't wanna lose**_

_**That time at the mall**_

_**You and me in the dressing room**_

The memories… Oh, God, the memories! The tree lighting ceremony at Christmas; The future fiasco; The Giggle; The mayor's ball.

Even the bad times seemed good right now. Every thought of her that circled his mind was too good to be true… Yet strangely, it was also too painful to bear.

_**I told myself I won't miss you**_

_**But I remember**_

_**What it feels like beside you**_

_**I really miss your hair in my face**_

_**And the way your innocence tastes**_

_**And I think you should know this**_

_**You deserve much better than me **_

He couldn't help but think of how successful she probably was now. How happy she was. Where she lived, who she was with, what she looked like. How much she didn't _need_ him.

No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't stop thinking about her. He didn't expect himself to forget about her. But he certainly didn't expect letting her go to be this painful. He really did underestimate how much he loved her.

_**The bed I'm lying in is getting colder**_

_**Wish I never would've said it's over**_

_**And I can't pretend I won't think about you when I'm older**_

'_**Cause we never really had our closure**_

_**This can't be the end**_

All the things they shared! All the secrets that were revealed and how much had changed! All the stupid fights they were in and all the crazy adventures!

But no matter how much he tried to avoid it, he had to face the truth. The one girl that he ever loved was now gone, and he couldn't get her back.

_**I really miss your hair in my face**_

_**And the way your innocence tastes**_

_**And I think you should know this  
You deserve much better than me**_

_**I really miss your hair in my face**_

_**And the way your innocence tastes**_

_**And I think you should know this**_

Lesson learned.

_**You deserve much better than me.**_


End file.
